1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ski designed to increase the proficiency of elementary and intermediate level skiers and to enable these level skiers to execute turns in various snow surface conditions with greater control and confidence. The ski includes structural features which reduce the effective length thereof when edging during a turn and which further act to retard the speed of the ski.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of modified snow ski edges heretofore have been designed for various reasons, including those modified ski edges disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,743,113, 3,134,604, 3,687,469, 3,700,252, 4,083,577, 4,175,766, 4,826,201 and 4,906,016 as well as Norwegian Patent No. 55,063 and Swiss Patent No. 39,116. However, these previously known forms ski edges do not incorporate structure capable of performing the function of the ski edges of the instant.